Lipstick
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Una solución ingeniosa para un dilema femenino. One Shot, ZoRo y toques de LuNa. Por el pasado cumpleaños de Robin!


Hola hola! Vuelvo a la carga! Wuaa! Hace mucho que no escribía de OP. ¡Que decepción! Estoy atrasadísima con la serie y el manga y todo…. Asi que no esperen spoilers xD. En lugar de eso, traigo un triste AU….o algo así. Por falta de conocimientos no puedo escribir otra cosa. Pero bueno! Alegrémonos! Este fic va dedicado con todo mi yuriesco amor a Robin-sama! Por su pasado cumpleaños el 6 de febrero. Sé que estoy atrasadísima, pero como ella está muy ocupada con Zoro y con los líos que se le ocurren a Odacchi-sama, sé que no le importará mucho x3 Tanjoubi Omedeto, preciosa! xD

Y tambié, Feliz Cumple a todos los de febrero xDD Y Saluditos a todos los fans del ZoRo y el LuNa, que algún día dominarán el mundo! Oh yeah!

One Shot, ZoRo, insinuación LuNa.

"**Lipstick"**

Una vez más, revisó el pequeño estuche color púrpura. Sacó, uno por uno, los pequeños frascos y cajas de maquillaje, y luego volvió a guardar todo. No, definitivamente había olvidado el labial. Con las prisas de Nami porque según ella tiempo era dinero y el que Ace se hubiese quedado dormido…Seguramente habría quedado sobre el tocador, y lo había pasado por alto en el momento en que guardó sus cosas.

Aunque para una persona como ella, tan ordenada y meticulosa, el olvidar algo no era cosa de todos los días, al parecer esta vez las circunstancias pudieron con ella. Miró sobre la mesa. Había un montón de labiales, pero nada… No estaba su color. Pedírselo a Nami tampoco era una opción, puesto que usaba uno mucho más claro…

Y sí, con toda su morena y divina perfección, Robin aún es una mujer como cualquier otra, que no se dignará ni siquiera a concebir la idea de usar otro labial que no fuera el suyo.

Con eso en mente, sigamos.

La morena terminó de darse los últimos toques de lápiz de ojos y de acomodarse el cabello y, dándose una última sonrisa en el espejo, abandonó su camerino. Sabía exactamente a donde ir para conseguir que sus labios quedaran perfectos.

Atravesó tranquilamente el pasillo, casi desierto, pues todos se encontraban preparándose para la actuación. Con la actitud de quien hace una silenciosa travesura, se dirigió hasta una de las puertas y, mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie, abrió rápidamente y se escabulló dentro, cerrando tras de ella.

Para su buena suerte, el camerino estaba desierto, pero no tardó en percatarse de la luz y el ruido provenientes del baño. Sonriendo, se acercó ligeramente, justo en el momento en que Zoro salía con sólo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, y unas gotas de agua cayéndole por el torso. Sin darle tiempo ni de reaccionar, Robin apenas se permitió relamerse los labios y se lanzó sobre él.

El peliverde, totalmente sorprendido, a punto estuvo de cortarla, si no fuese porque las katanas estaban fuera de su alcance. Cuando se enteró completamente de la situación, Robin ya lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y le estaba dejando sin aliento.

_ Ro…Rob….!

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era inútil intentar razonar (Algo que ya de por sí debería saber, tratándose de Robin), y pasando a la acción, rodeó con un brazo la estrecha cintura de la morena, acercándola, y abriendo la boca para responder con ansias. Robin le rodeó el cuello, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso mientras sus lenguas se enredaban fieramente, en una apasionada batalla de dominio en la que ninguno tenía intenciones de perder ni de ganar. Unos minutos después el agua que cubría el torso de Zoro fue reemplazada por sudor y se desplazó con Robin hasta el tocador, sentándola sobre el mesón y apoyándola contra al frío espejo. Robin jadeó por el contacto mientras las rudas manos del espadachín bajaban por sus costados hasta sus largas piernas. El rostro de Zoro descendió unos segundos hasta su cuello, alcanzando apenas a darle un mordisco antes de que las manos de la morena lo cogieran fuertemente por los cabellos, obligándolo a levantarse para volver a besarlo. Uno de sus brazos lo sujetó ahí, y el otro recorrió sus hombros y su espalda, mientras el peliverde sonreía por su rudeza y apretaba sus cuerpos hasta que no quedó ni un mínimo espacio entre ellos. Excitado, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Robin lo empujó suavemente, poniéndose de pie e invirtiendo las posiciones. El beso se hizo más suave y lento, algo que Robin solía hacer para desesperarlo, y contra lo que sabía que no podía hacer nada más que seguirle el ritmo. Así la morena fue alejándose lentamente de él sin que al parecer Zoro se percatara de ello . Finalmente se separó del todo y sonriendo coqueta, le puso un dedo en los labios que amenazaban con volver a los suyos. Se apretó juguetona contra él, frotando su muslo contra una sensible parte del cuerpo del espadachín, y cuando lo sintió encenderse se alejó, acomodándose el vestido, con los labios brillantes y ligeramente hinchados.

_ La función va a comenzar, Kenshin-san. –le soltó, y dándole una última mirada, se retiró del camerino.

Zoro tardó aún otros segundos en reaccionar. ¿Acababa de dejarlo en medio de…eso?

La morena escapaba riendo por el pasillo cuando escuchó resonar el grito.

_ ¡Robin!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Robin, ¿Viste mi lápiz labial? –cuestionó la pelirroja a su amiga, entrando apresurada a su camerino.

_ No. –sonrió la morena. - ¿No lo habrás olvidado?

_ Kya! Eso creo, y ¡Sólo faltan diez minutos para salir! –se quejó desesperada. - ¿Qué haré?

Hasta que miró con más atención la sonrisa de Robin.

_ ¿Qué no habías olvidado tu labial? –le preguntó confundida al ver lo brillantes y perfectos que estaban sus labios. Robin sólo le sonrió, mientras un enfadado y agitado Zoro hacía acto de presencia.

_ ¡Oye, Robin!

Nami sólo tuvo que ver su aspecto, y la sonrisa de Robin que se ensanchaba, para comprender. Al instante, salió disparada hacia el pasillo.

_ ¡Luffy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robin, a un costado del escenario, miró por entre las cortinas el salón repleto de gente. Volvió la vista hacia el interior, viendo a Nami acercarse sonriente con la boca resplandeciente, y a un desordenado Luffy con la ropa revuelta que se tambaleaba un poco tras ella.

_ ¡Lista! –sonrió la pelirroja, mientras Robin dudaba si compadecer a Luffy o alegrarse por él. El sentirse culpable, por supuesto, no estaba en las opciones.

Zoro, a su lado, miraba a la parejita con una gota en la cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron luego hacia Robin (que le sonreía inocentemente), planeando el regalo-castigo que le daría. El que, seguramente, terminaría disfrutando como nunca. Maldita mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo por hoy! Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado, Robin nee-sama! Espero que les haya gustado. Estuve tentadísima de agregarle un toque de AceSan, pero no lo hice sólo por consideración a aquellas personitas que sé que son fans del ZoRo y el LuNa pero no del yaoi… Agradezcanmelo con un review! xDD

Broma, broma. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y besos a todos! En especial a mis compañeritos del club ZoRo de facebook n_n (Link en mi profile) ¡! Bye-kyu!

ZoRo, LuNa, & AceSan FOREVER!


End file.
